


half a heart

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [17]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Высшие учебные заведения, Учебные заведения, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Равна ли вероятность встречи двух канадцев в одном сеульском университете вероятности того, что два сердца начнут биться в унисон, если рядом разбивается в осколки третье?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: The Universe by M&N [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Кевин с замирающим сердцем протянул паспорт девушке за стойкой. Он впервые куда-то летит, и сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Поставьте багаж на весы, пожалуйста, — монотонным голосом сказала работница аэропорта. Кевин нервно кивнул и поставил чемодан на указанное место, чуть не уронив его. Он волновался, и это было заметно по нему. Движения девушки, словно в противовес Кевину, были отточены. Быстрым движением прицепив бирку к чемодану, она вернулась к компьютеру и продолжила вводить данные. — Ваш посадочный талон. Приятного полёта!

— Спасибо, — Кевин выдавил из-за себя улыбку и вышел из очереди, в которой простоял около получаса. Он внимательно осмотрел полученный талон: номер рейса, его место, время посадки (до вылета было полтора часа) и выход. Он перестраховался и приехал в аэропорт намного раньше, так что он решил побродить по огромному зданию. Здесь было довольно много всяких магазинчиков и он, видимо, поставил себе цель побывать в каждом из них. Всё равно делать было нечего. Когда он выходил из очередного магазина, он заметил открытки, с изображённым на них Ванкувером. Некоторые из них были не привязаны к городу. Просто Канада. Не сдержав порыва ностальгии, хотя он ещё и не покинул территорию родной страны, он купил аж три штуки.

Посмотрев на время, он удивился. За хождением по магазинам он не заметил, как прошло почти сорок минут. Остановившись около Старбакса, он заказал себе колд брю — его любимый напиток летом. Получив стаканчик с холодным кофе через пять минут, Кевин решил пойти посидеть оставшееся время. Он еле-еле нашёл место в зале ожидания и, наконец, сел между пожилым мужчиной с тростью в руках и парнем примерно его возраста. Держа в одной руке кофе, второй он достал телефон из кармана. Разблокировав его, Кевин увидел сообщение с пожеланием хорошо долететь от Лукаса, его школьного друга. У Кевина не было кого-то близкого в Ванкувере, наверное, поэтому он так легко и принял решение уехать учиться в Сеул. В детстве он любил слушать рассказы мамы о Корее, о традициях и о людях. Будучи подростком Кевин часто выбирал именно корейские забегаловки, когда хотел поесть вне дома.

Кевин слегка встряхнул головой, словно хотел выкинуть все воспоминания. Отправив нейтральное «спасибо» Лукасу, он взглянул на время и решил, что, наверное, уже стоило идти на предполётный контроль. Кевин подошёл к «зелёному коридору», пока он бродил по зданию аэропорта, он запомнил, где именно он находится. Таможня и контроль заняли совсем немного времени, не более пятнадцати минут. Кевин хоть и понимал, что это стандартная процедура безопасности, всё равно возмущался, когда его всего прощупали, заставили снять кеды, а потом ещё и лишили его бутылки с водой. Оказалось, что её нельзя брать с собой в самолёт. Облегчённо выдохнув, когда всё закончилось, он, поставив рюкзак к ногам, прислонился спиной к стене в ожидании объявления о начале посадки.

— Начинается посадка на рейс 637 до Сеула, — объявил женский голос, почти компьютерный. Кевин взволнованно выдохнул, поднимая рюкзак, и отправляясь к выходу, указанному на его посадочном талоне. Кевин подошёл к работнику аэропорта, протянул билет (так делали все пассажиры до него). Получив обратно только половину посадочного талона от казалось вечно улыбающегося мужчины, Кевин прошёл дальше. Пассажиры друг за другом шли по «рукаву», эдакому коридору-гармошке. Кто-то с интересом рассматривал всё вокруг, другие, видимо, уже не первый раз летели и даже не обращали внимания на происходящее вокруг, болтая со своими спутниками. Кевин точно относил себя к первой категории, постоянно крутя головой по сторонам. Едва добравшись до самолёта, их встретил бортпроводник. Кевин снова достал посадочный талон и показал его.

— Проходите налево, пожалуйста, — указал в нужную сторону стюард, и Кевин поспешил туда, чтобы не задерживать людей, стоящих за ним. Он нашёл своё место без каких-либо затруднений. На его ряду ещё никто не сидел, поэтому он, сел на своё место у окна и стал ждать отлёта.

В скором времени рядом с Кевином села молодая женщина с маленькой дочкой. Женщина была очень милой, а у девочки была обворожительная улыбка и смешные косички. Они обе поздоровались с ним, он тоже поздоровался с ними в ответ.

У пассажиров попросили отключить мобильные телефоны, а это значило, что они взлетают. Кевин не стал выключать телефон, а просто поставил режим «самолёта». Он откинулся на спинку и уставился в окно, слушая как стюард и стюардесса рассказывают правила безопасности. Как только они ушли, Кевин достал книгу, которую он купил пару дней назад. Просто чтобы скоротать время. Честно говоря, он даже не читал описания и не представлял, что его ждёт, хотя аннотация была довольно интригующей. Но вот уже на второй главе Кевин зевнул. Один раз, другой. М-да, и чем теперь заниматься следующие одиннадцать часов. Вздохнув, Кевин достал телефон и начал играть в свою любимую игру, которую он скачал специально для того, чтобы убить время. Увлекшись, он не сразу заметил, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Кевин повернул голову и его глаза встретились со светлыми глазами маленькой соседки. Как только их взгляды пересеклись, Кевин улыбнулся малышке, на что та смущённо отвернулась и уткнулась куда-то в мамину руку. Женщина со смехом потрепала волосы дочки.

— Она всегда смущается незнакомых, — с улыбкой сказала женщина Кевину.

Женщина представилась Джулией, а малышку звали София. Джулия оказалась очень интересной собеседницей, и только благодаря ей, Кевин не умер со скуки за этот перелёт. София же очень быстро заснула, проснувшись лишь когда принесли ужин. А потом начала расспрашивать Кевина обо всём подряд. Кевин с удовольствием рассказывал девочке смешные истории, потому что смех Софии был ужасно заразителен. Вскоре свет в самолёте погасили и постепенно гул в самолёте смолк, а пассажиры один за другим засыпали.

Рано утром, когда самолёт приземлился, Кевин попрощался с Джулией и Софией и поспешил получить получить свой багаж, но потерялся как только оказался в здании аэропорта. Толпы народа и неродной язык сбивали его с толку. Наконец, сосредоточившись и вспомнив основные фразы на корейском, Кевин нашёл свой чемодан и забрал его. Ему оставалось пройти лишь паспортный контроль, после чего он отправится на свою съёмную квартиру. Он вызвал такси по номеру, который записал, когда ещё был в Канаде. Сев в машину, Кевин показал водителю адрес квартиры, и тот, кивнув, подтвердил, что знает, где это находится. Пока они ехали, Кевин рассматривал улицы, мимо которых они проезжали. Улицы сменялись парками, парки многоэтажными домами. Где-то спустя час машина уже остановилась около среднестатистического дома в Сеуле. Поблагодарив водителя, Кевин вышел из такси и, забрав чемодан и небольшую сумку, встал около дома. Следовало позвонить мужчине, с которым договаривались его родители.

— Здравствуйте, это Кевин Мун, — корейский давался ему нелегко, но водитель, вроде, понимал его, поэтому сейчас Кевин чувствовал себя увереннее, чем до этого. — Мы договаривались встретиться сегодня в квартире…

— О! — на другом конце провода раздался удивлённый мужской голос. — Вы уже прилетели! Поднимайтесь скорее! — Кевин услышал гудки. Пожав плечами, он снова взял свои вещи и стал подниматься на нужный этаж.

Едва он позвонил в звонок, дверь распахнулась и Кевин увидел мужчину, которому на вид было около сорока лет. В его волосах виднелась лёгкая седина, а в уголках глаз небольшие морщинки.

— Привет. Кевин, правильно? — Кевин кивнул. — Проходи.

Кевин поздоровался в ответ и зашёл в квартиру, пару раз задев чемоданом дверь и порог.

— Извините, — сказал он смущённо.

— Ой, да ничего, — махнул рукой мужчина. — Давай, раздевайся и проходи, будем чай пить, пока я расскажу тебе, что да как здесь.

Кевин скинул ботинки и, оставив их в небольшой прихожей рядом с чемоданом, повесил ветровку на крючок и прошёл дальше.

— Чёрт, — выругался он, когда споткнулся о какой-то провод перед кухней.

— Да-да, осторожней, — чуть посмеиваясь ответил мужчина. — Надо бы убрать этот провод, чтобы ты случайно не убился.

Кухня была отделана в красных тонах и в целом Кевину всё понравилось. Он любил готовить и поэтому сделал пометку купить побольше всяких кухонных принадлежностей, ведь тащить через полмира свою посуду было бы глупо, не правда ли?

Мистер Им, так представился хозяин квартиры, разлил по кружкам горячий чай, присел на табурет рядом со столом и пригласил Кевина сесть напротив. Они разговаривали долго: о квартире, о соседях, о ближайших магазинах. Мистер Им оказался чрезвычайно хорошим человеком и посвятил Кевина в большинство подробностей. Ответив на все вопросы, которые задавал ему парень, он оставил ему ключи от квартиры и ушёл, позволяя Кевину, наконец, отдохнуть.

Он проводил мистер Има и вернулся на кухню. Едва Кевин аккуратно перешагнул порог кухни (он помнил про провод!), как его прервал звонок мобильного.

— Привет, мама!

— Кевин! Сынок, как ты? Долетел уже? — Голос мамы был взволнованным.

— Да, мам, всё хорошо, я уже приехал в квартиру, познакомился с хозяином. Он очень клёвый, кстати…

— Ты точно не передумал? — перебила его мама. Кевин поморщился. Они столько разговаривали об этом перед его отъездом, но, кажется, он так и не убедил их, что так будет лучше для него. Родители думали, что они всегда правы, что в Канаде ему будет лучше. Даже были согласны, чтобы он поступил в университет в Америке, на крайний случай. Но Кевина тянуло на родину. Ему хотелось узнать страну, в которой он родился, и если всё получится так, как он задумывал, остаться здесь работать, ну и… просто жить. — Кевин, папа нашёл прекрасный университет, там замечательная программа и…

— Я уже говорил вам, мама. Это мой выбор.

Мама ничего не ответила на это, и Кевин понял, что этот раунд за ним, но неизвестно сколько ещё ему придётся бороться за свою мечту. Он перевёл тему на более приятную, сказал, что скучает по ней и папе. Они разговаривали почти час, даже созвонились по видеосвязи и вместе посмотрели спальню и ванную комнату. Попрощались они на хорошей ноте, что поселило в Кевине небольшую надежду, что всё будет хорошо.

Оставив разбор вещей будущему себе, он принял душ, переоделся и решил прогуляться по району, в котором ему предстояло жить не один год, если повезёт. Он не решился попробовать уличную еду, которая частенько попадалась ему на глаза. Кевин довольно неплохо готовил, поэтому просто зашёл в круглосуточный магазин и купил немного продуктов, чтобы состряпать себе простенький ужин.

***

Кевин ужасно опаздывал на первую пару, пока пытался разобраться с тем, как ему добраться до университета. Потом он заблудился на территории университета в поиске нужного корпуса. Он прошёл мимо нужного поворота, и в итоге оказался у главного корпуса, куда вот ему совсем не надо было. Но, наконец, найдя нужное здание, он стоял как идиот посреди коридора и не понимал, как отыскать аудиторию, в которой вот уже минут двадцать шла пара. Он прошёл все три этажа, но так и не понял, куда именно ему надо было попасть. Честно, он даже нашёл аудиторию с номером, который был указан в расписании, но когда он, постучавшись, заглянул туда, он увидел пожилого преподавателя и _очень много_ цифр на доске. Извинившись, он закрыл дверь и в отчаянии прислонился к стене.

«Молодец, Кевин! Отлично сработано!» — Кевин готов был начать стучаться головой об эту самую стену из-за собственной глупости. — «Вместо того, чтобы гулять по городу до начала учебного года, можно было заранее проехать к универу…»

— Ты чего тут стоишь? — Кевин обернулся на голос и увидел студента в идеально выглаженной белой рубашке.

— Я первокурсник. — Кевин улыбнулся незнакомцу и протянул руку. — Я — Кевин.

Парень широко улыбнулся в ответ, поправляя светлые волосы.

— Джунён, — представился он и пожал руку Кевина.

— В общем, я довольно долго пытался разобраться, куда мне идти и вот уже… — Кевин посмотрел на время. — … почти полчаса, как я должен быть на паре, но я даже не знаю, где она, чёрт возьми, проходит.

Джейкоб смотрел на новичка со смешком в глазах, но по-доброму. Новичок казался ему забавным с этим канадским акцентом и ворчанием на самого себя. Не узнать родной акцент было невозможно, он до ужаса скучал по Канаде, поэтому Джейкоб решил посмотреть догадается ли парень, что они земляки. Джейкоб вообще особо не распространялся, что он иностранец. В Торонто он смог выучить корейский почти идеально, поэтому, когда год назад парень представился одногруппникам своим корейским именем (не смотря на то, что он канадец, родители дали ему два имени, таковы традиции), никто ничего не заподозрил. Люди здесь вообще оказались довольно равнодушными к окружающим. У каждого были свои дела.

Джейкоба воспитывали иначе. Ему было только в радость предложить помощь, если кому-то она была необходимо. Именно поэтому, увидев высокого парня, который осматривался в коридоре словно потерянный щенок, он поспешил к нему.

Кевин протянул ему какой-то листок. Наверное, расписание, — догадался Джейкоб. Он взял его в руки и внимательно рассмотрел.

— Хм, но ты же стоишь прямо перед нужной аудитории.

— Да, но когда я зашё…

— Режиссура? — Голос нового знакомого звучал не только удивлённо, но и весело. — Кевин, ты перепутал корпус! Здесь факультет _экономики_.

Глаза Кевина стали огромными как два блюдечка, и, кажется, он побледнел. Смотря на первокурсника, Джейкобу очень хотелось рассмеяться, но его воспитание не позволило ему сделать это. Так что он просто улыбнулся парню и успокоил его:

— Идём, я покажу тебе твой корпус. Не волнуйся ты так, ты же здесь впервые.

Они вышли из корпуса, в котором Джейкоб учился на экономиста. Джейкоб рассказывал то немногое, что сам узнал за прошлый год обучения. Какие здесь есть развлечения, секции, мероприятия. Например, раз в год, ближе к концу, в университете проводится концерт, где может поучаствовать любой студент. В прошлом году Джейкоб ходил на такой, и ему очень понравилось.

Кевин попросил второкурсника (это он узнал из короткого разговора с Джунёном) показать ему хотя бы пару основных мест в университете, на что второй с радостью согласился.

— А ты почему не на паре? — поинтересовался Кевин.

— Я иногда приезжаю сюда пораньше, чтобы позаниматься в библиотеке.

— Упс, — Кевин остановился. — Я тебе помешал?

— Нет, что ты, — засмеялся Джейкоб. — Я рад помочь. Позанимаюсь в другой раз.

— Отличник? — с уважением в голосе спросил Кевин. Джейкоб кивнул. — У меня никогда не получалось учиться как следует. Но, — Кевин улыбнулся и хитро посмотрел на парня, идущего рядом, — троек в аттестате у меня нет. Уж слишком нравились учителям в школе мои красивые глаза.

Джейкоб не ожидал услышать последней фразы, поэтому не нашёлся, что ответить Кевину на это.

Они гуляли по территории университета почти час, пока не пришло время следующей пары, и тогда Кевин предложил обменяться номерами, чтобы он если что мог обращаться к Джунёну за помощью.

Джейкоб, естественно, не возражал, он был только рад. Кевин ярко улыбнулся ему в ответ и побежал уже действительно в свой корпус.

Зная как примерно располагаются корпуса, благодаря тому, что минут сорок гулял по корпусу экономического факультета, он уже довольно быстро нашёл нужную аудиторию. Там уже сидело около пятнадцати студентов, так что Кевин просто зашёл туда и сел рядом с парнем со странной стрижкой.

— Привет, — негромко сказал Кевин незнакомцу. Тот внимательно осмотрел его и кивнул.

— Я Кевин, — парень не сдавался, даже наткнувшись на такую холодность. — Мы теперь вроде как учимся вместе.

— Ким Чону.

— Хорошо-о-о, — протянул Кевин. В это время, к счастью, кто-то сел с другой стороны рядом с Кевином, и он, забыв про странного Ким Чону, резко развернулся. Там сидела миловидная девушка. Она смотрелась в маленькое зеркало, поправляя свои и без того идеальные волосы. Убирая зеркальце в карман джинсового комбинезона, она заметила на себе взгляд. Повернувшись к Кевину, она вопросительно приподняла одну бровь.

— Кевин Мун, — он протянул девушке руку. — Твой одногруппник.

— Как это ни странно, но я поняла, — хмыкнула девушка, но руку пожала. — Чон Соён.

— Приятно познакомиться, а вот это Ким Чону, — он показал на соседа. И тут же шёпотом добавил: — Правда, он какой-то странненький.

— Я тебя слышу, — подал голос Чону. — И это не я странный, а ты слишком гиперактивный.

Кевин сел прямо, уставившись в доску, и, сложив руки на груди, надул губы.

— Да ну вас…

Пока не началась пара, Кевин достал телефон и начал быстро набирать сообщение.

_«Надеюсь, мы сможем встретиться после пар, а то я пока не в восторге от тех, с кем мне придётся учиться»_


	2. Chapter 2

_«Блин, Джунён, прости. Тут какое-то собрание намечается, сказали быть обязательно. Ничего, если мы встретимся завтра?»_

_«Всё в порядке, Кевин, у меня всё равно сегодня занятие после пар. Завтра встретимся.»_

Кевин с сожалением убрал телефон обратно в карман. Вот уж точно сегодня не его день. Он мог сидеть в какой-нибудь забегаловке с клёвым парнем, а вместо этого придётся тухнуть, слушая скучную речь декана.

— Не кисни, — от неожиданности Кевин вздрогнул. Соён, а именно ей принадлежали эти слова, повисла у него на плече и, слегка подталкивая, повела его к нужной аудитории.

— Соён, давай ты меня прикроешь, а? — умоляюще посмотрел он на одногруппницу.

— Разбежался! — фыркнула девушка, левой рукой откидывая длинные волосы. — Сам свалишь развлекаться, а мне тут сидеть одной. Не-а, — она покачала головой. — Так не пойдёт, Кевин Мун.

Кевин вздохнул и с видом вселенского мученика зашёл в аудиторию вслед за Соён.

Как он и думал, ничего интересного декан им не сказал. Стандартные слова о том, что их ждёт занимательный путь, что нужно поставить себе цель и стремиться к ней.

— Бла-бла-бла… — Кевин услышал чей-то уставший голос и обернулся. За ним сидел худенький мальчик, Кевину он показался бы очень милым, если бы на его лице не читалась ненависть ко всему окружающему. — Ни одной оригинальной фразы, словно с интернета всё стащили…

Кевин хмыкнул и отвернулся. Занятный парень, интересно из какой он группы.

— …и не так давно в нашем университете у студентов появилась обязанность состоять в одном из нескольких предложенных на факультете клубов. К концу завтрашнего учебного дня выбранные старосты групп должны предоставить списки в деканат. На сегодня всё, можете расходиться.

— Ээээ… — многозначительно протянул Кевин и повернулся к Соён. Девушки на месте уже не было, и Кевину ничего не оставалось кроме как последовать за остальными студентами к выходу.

«Интересно, кто в нашей группе староста и какие вообще клубы есть на факультете? Блин, что вообще за бред! Не хочу тратить своё свободное время…»

На следующий день Кевин снова опоздал. Ещё пару раз и это войдёт в привычку. Обречённо вздохнув перед закрытой в аудиторию дверь, он пару раз постучался и приоткрыл дверь. Ну, на самом деле, попытался открыть, потому что она оказалась закрытой. Кевин нахмурился и полез в карман за телефоном. Отправил сообщение в чат группы, куда его добавили ещё вчера (не то, чтобы он туда что-то писал, конечно), и стал ждать.

_«Как часто преподаватели не пускают на пары опоздавших?»_

_«Вообще, не очень. Но у нас был такой по микроэкономике в прошлом семестре.»_

_«Мне повезло на второй день.»_

_«Ты снова опоздал?»_

Кевин мог увидеть улыбку Джунёна сквозь это сообщение. Не сдержав улыбки в ответ, он закатил глаза и ответил на сообщение.

_«Да-да, очень хочется быть прилежным, но, видимо, у меня судьба такая.»_

_«Снова будешь выкручиваться за счёт своих красивых глаз?»_

_«Ты считаешь мои глаза красивыми?»_

Ответа от Джунёна Кевин так и недождался, зато ему ответили в чате, что мистер Чон закрывает аудиторию через пять минут после начала пары и остальное «не его проблемы».

В ожидании следующей пары Кевин почти полностью разрядил свой телефон. Он ещё пару раз писал Джунёну, но тот ничего не отвечал, и Кевин решил больше не отвлекать его от занятий. Полтора часа прошли довольно быстро, так что уже вскоре Кевин услышал шум из аудитории, а затем распахнулась дверь и он увидел своих одногруппников.

— Привет, Чону. — Кевин помахал блондину, а получив в ответ безразличный кивок, надул губы. — Ты всегда такой неприветливый? — Молчание. — Ладно, пофиг. Не видел Соён?

— Нет.

Любой другой человек бы уже отстал от Чону, но не Кевин. Закинув руку на плечо одногруппника, он подтолкнул его в сторону нужной аудитории.

— Пойдём, у нас сейчас пара по истории зарубежного кино.

Кевин вышел из корпуса, как только пары закончились. Соён сказала, чтоб он не смел уходить без него, поэтому Кевин надел наушники, прислонился к стенке корпуса и прикрыл глаза, слушая музыку.

— Привет. — Неожиданно кто-то тихонько постучал его по плечу. Кевин резко открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял парень, которого он никак не ожидал здесь увидеть.

— Джунён, — выдохнул Кевин, драматично держась за сердце. — Ты меня напугал.

— Прости, — Джейкоб потупил глаза. — Но у меня сел телефон, так что мы не смогли договориться о времени и месте, поэтому я просто решил прийти и встретить тебя здесь.

Кевин улыбнулся. Он и правда был очень рад видеть нового знакомого. Первые несколько дней в универе оказались не такими клёвыми, как он их себе представлял.

Он увидел как Соён вышла из корпуса и помахал ей, привлекая внимание. Девушка подбежала к ним, её волосы развевались на осеннем ветру. Она положила голову на плечо Кевину с интересом поглядывая на стоящего рядом парня.

— Кев, что такой красавчик делает рядом с тобой? — Кевин возмущённо повернул голову в сторону одногруппницы. Соён же, не обращая на него никакого внимания, улыбнулась Джунёну.

— Джейкоб? А ты здесь что делаешь? — незнакомый голос прервал тишину, образовавшуюся между тремя студентами.

— Эээ… привет, Лиса. — Глаза Джейкоба стали огромными, словно что-то испугало его. — Просто пришёл к другу. А ты чего забыла около режиссёрского? Снова поджидаешь Джису?

— И не скрываю этого, — самоуверенно заявила блондинка. Если быть точным, волосы Лисы были светлыми лишь наполовину, нижняя их часть была нежно-голубого оттенка.

Джейкоб на это лишь хмыкнул.

— Это Кевин и… — Джейкоб вопросительно посмотрел на парня. Кевин вспомнил, что ещё не познакомил Джунёна с Соён.

— Соён, — пока Кевин думал, студентка представилась сама. — Мы учимся вместе. На первом курсе.

— Ааа. первокурсники. Ладно, Джейки, я побежала. Не хочу упустить её, — и подмигнув улыбающемуся Джейкобу, Лиса ушла в сторону соседнего корпуса.

— Джейкоб? — непонимающе переспросил Кевин.

— Эм, — Джейкоб неловко провёл рукой по своим волосам. — Я тебя не обманывал, если что. Меня и правда зовут Джейкоб, но я запаниковал, когда ты сказал, что приехал из Канады, и представился своим корейским именем.  
— Почему запаниковал?

— Я тоже из Канады.

***

Они втроём сидели в кафе неподалёку от университета. Втроём, потому что Соён совершенно точно дала понять, что пойдёт с ними. И ещё сама выберет, куда они пойдут. Когда Джейкоб начал говорить что-то про то, что он хотел показать своё любимое место, Соён цыкнула на него так, что парень вцепился в руку Кевина. Кевин в свою очередь не мог перестать подкалывать Джейкоба из-за этого.

Соён постоянно задавала Джейкобу вопросы о Канаде, спрашивала тяжело ли ему учиться вдали от дома, как он так хорошо выучил язык. С каждым вопросом взгляд Кевина становился тяжелее. «Почему она всё это спрашивает у Джейкоба, я, а у меня за два дня общения спросила только есть ли у меня запасная ручка?»

— Уже темнеет, Соён, давай мы тебя проводим? — выпалил Кевин. Соён и Джейкоб вопросительно посмотрели на него. — Ну, завтра нам к первой паре… Не хочу опоздать.

— Ну да, опоздать в третий раз за три дня — это слишком, — усмехнулась Соён. — Ну хорошо. Идём, мальчики.

Оказавшись на улице, Соён приобняла обоих парней за плечи и по очереди поцеловала в щёчку.

— Соён, тебе в кофе ничего не добавили случайно?

Соён показала язык, убирая руки. Дальше они шли молча, каждый думал о своём.

— Спасибо, что проводили, мальчики. — Она ярко улыбнулась и помахала обоим. — Увидимся завтра, Кевин!

— Пока, Соён, — одновременно произнесли Джейкоб и Кевин.

Когда девушка скрылась за дверью, Джейкоб спросил у Кевина:

— Тебе и правда сейчас надо домой или я могу украсть несколько часов твоего вечера?


End file.
